dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yamashita Tomohisa
Perfil * Nombre: 山下智久 (やました ともひさ)thumb|302px *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yamashita Tomohisa *'Nombre real:' Aoki Tomohisa / 青木智久 *'Apodo: Pi-chan *'''Profesión: ' '''Cantante, Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Funabashi, Prefectura de Chiba, Japón *'Estatura: 1.74cm *'''Peso: 65kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Signo del Zodíaco:' Aries *'Agencia: 'Johnny's Entertainment Doramas * 5→9: Watashi ni Koi Shita Ikemen Sugiru Obousan (Fuji TV, 2015) *Algernon ni Hanataba wo - (TBS, 2015) *Kinkyori Renai -Season Zero- (NTV, 2014) *Summer Nude (Fuji TV, 2013) *MONSTERS (TBS, 2012) * Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2012 (Fuji TV, 2012) *Saikou no Jinsei no Owarikata~Ending Planner~ (TBS, 2012) *Yamashita Tomohisa Route 66 Tatta Hitori no America es Yamashita Tomohisa (NTV, 2012) *Code Blue (2ª Temporada) es Aizawa Kosaku (Fuji TV, 2010) *Buzzer Beat es Kamiya Naoki (Fuji TV, 2009) *Code Blue (Especial) es Aizawa Kosaku(Fuji TV, 2008) *Code Blue es Aizawa Kosaku(Fuji TV, 2008) *Proposal Daisakusen (Especial) es Iwase Ken(Fuji TV, 2008) *Proposal Daisakusen es Iwase Ken (Fuji TV, 2007) *Byakkotai es Sakai Shintaro & Sakai Mineji (2007) *Kurosagi es Kurosaki (2006) *Nobuta wo Produce es Kusano Akira (2005) *Dragon Zakura es Yajima Yusuke (2005) *Sore wa, Totsuzen, Arashi no you in es Fukuzawa Takuma (2004) *Budou no Ki (Grapevine) es Shindou Yousuke (2003) *Stand Up!! es Iwasaki Kengo (2003) *Lunch no Joou es Nabeshima Koshiro (2002) *Long Love Letter es Tadashi Yui (2002) *Shounen wa Tori ni Natta es Nagashima Ken (2001) *Kabachitare es Tamura Yuta (2001) *All Star Chuushingura Matsuri es Asano Takumi (2000) *Shijou Saiaku no Deeto es Okamura Yuuki (2000, ep1) *Ikebukuro West Gate Park es Mizuno Shun (2000) *Kiken na kankei es Miyabe Satoshi (1999, ep10-11) *Kowai Nichiyoubi (1999, ep13) *P.P.O.I. es Amano Tairo (1999) *Nekketsu Renaidou (1999, ep7) *Shounentachi es Tsunoda Shinya (NHK, 1998) *BOYS BE...Jr. (NTV, 1998) *Shinrei Safaa no Shi (1998) Películas * Tera Fomazu (2016) - Jin Muto *Kinkyori Renai (Fuji TV, 11 de octubre 2014) * Ashita no Joe (2011) *Kurosagi (2008) *Shinrei (1996) *Byakkotai como Sakai Mineji (2007) Temas para Doramas *''Summer Nude'' para Summer Nude (2013) *''Daite Señorita'' para Kurosagi (2006) *''Seishun Amigo (ft. Kamenashi Kazuya) para Nobuta wo Produce (2005) *''Colorful para Dragon Zakura (2005) Programas *Otona no Kiss Eigo (2014) * Generation Tengoku (2013) Programa de Radio *Cross Space (inicio abril del 2012) Anuncios *Toyota Motor *Misau Home *Toshiba Note Pc *MOW *Pringles *Kiss Mint *Coca Cola *TBC Beauty Salon *TBC Yoga Classroom *TBC 30th Anniversary *TBC Dressing Room *TBC Summer *TBC Live Naturally *Toshiba *Del monte *Weider in jelly *Russ-K *Namacha Kirin *Hada Labo Discografía Á'lbums' 'Singles' Colaboraciones *''Seishun Amigo'' ft Kamenashi Kazuya (2005) *''Fever to future'' ft Golf & Mike (2006) *''Unusual'' ft Namie Amuro (2011) *''Monsters'' ft Katori Shingo (2012) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupos J- Pop:' B.I.G., 4TOPS, Shuuji to Akira, Kitty GYM. **Ex-integrante de NEWS. *'Educación: '''Universidad Meiji (Empresariales). *'Idiomas': Japonés e Inglés (Fluído). *'Familia:' Madre (Yamashita Naomi), Hermana menor (Yamashita Rina). *'Hobbies: Surf, Escuchar música,Baseball, Esquí e Ir a la playa. *'Color Favorito: '''Rojo, Negro, Blanco y Rosado. *'Mascotas: Pi-chan (se la regalo Masaya Hattori y el nombre se lo puso Hideaki Takizawa ) y Hime-chan. *'Apodos:' Yamapi (puesto por Takizawa Hideaki, al unir Yama- de su apellido y pi- de "pinku" (rosa en japonés; su color favorito) (山ピ) / YamaP (山P), Pi (Shirota Yu, Akanishi Jin), P-chan Tomo-chan (por su madre), Yamashita TomoPi, Pi-suke (puesto por la madre de Jin). *'Grupo Favorito:' Southern All Stars, Mr.Children y GLAY. *'Anime Favorito:' Dragon Ball Z y Doraemon. *'Estación Favorita:' Verano. *'Frase Favorita:' Majide? (¿En serio?). *'Mejores Amigos: 'Akanishi Jin e Ikuta Toma. * Es uno de los artistas mas populares y uno de los mas guapos en toda Asia. * Su padre los abandonó cuando era muy pequeño, por lo que decidió cambiarse su apellido paterno "Aoki" por el materno "Yamashita". * Es muy sobreprotector con su hermana. Él mismo dijo que no quería que ella tuviera novio hasta que ella cumpliera los 19. * Admira a su madre. * Solia llevarse mal con Kamenashi Kazuya, por lo que les obligaron a trabajar juntos para limar diferencias en Nobuta wo Produce, y desde entonces se llevan mejor. *Surgieron rumores que indicaban que tenía una relación con la maestra de inglés de su hermana (una francesa), y aunque los amigos cercanos a su familia aseguraron esto, su compañía lo negó rotundamente indicando que sólo eran buenos amigos. *Se rumoreaba que había roto con su novia francesa, con quien estuvo desde 2011, debido a algunas diferencias. Y que ahora se estaba viendo con una empleada de un restaurante, e incluso que habían ido a Okinawa por la vacaciones. Sin embargo, en un evento del día 24 de Julio del 2012, Yamashita negó por completo aquellos rumores, declarando: 'No he tenido tiempo de irme de vacaciones, ni tampoco conozco a esa 'chica' de la que todos hablan. He tenido cuidado y autocontrol, ademas solo me voy a abrir a mis fans'. *En 2011 Yamapi junto a su compañero Nishikido Ryo, dejan NEWS después de 8 años en la banda, la cual anteriormente contaba con 9 miembros, mientras que actualmente sólo quedan 4. *También es amigo cercano de Ryō Nishikido, Yuu Shirota y Hideaki Takizawa. *Es columnista de la revista Seventeen. * Es admirado por Ren de NU'EST y Tegoshi Yuya de NEWS. * Tiene cierto parecido con Jung Yong Hwa(CNBLUE). Enlaces *Japanese Wikipedia *Sitio Oficial Galería Yamashita_Tomohisa01.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa02.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa03.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa04.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa05.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa06.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa07.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa08.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Johnny's Entertainment Categoría:JModelo Categoría:Japoneses Categoría:Nacidos en 1985